Dumbles is Santa
by new moongirl
Summary: [HPSS] There was only one thing that Harry wanted for Christmas, so he went to Santa to ask for it. SLASH
1. pouts and talks of christmas

**Just a short drabbly thing. J I've been wanting to write one of these for a while. Lately I just haven't had any time at all. L it sucks being a sophomore in High School/ sigh well it's HarryxSevy. XD I like calling Snape that.**

**00000000**

Harry sat in the headmasters office chewing his fingers. It was almost time for Christmas, and he had something very important to ask the headmaster.

Albus Dumbledore sat across from him, his face smiling, and his outfit as outrageous as ever. Seriously…who would wear orange robes with pink moons and stars?

Biting his nail nervously, Harry opened his mouth and asked his ever so important question. "Headmaster, are you Santa?"

Silence engulfed the room for a whole total of three minutes before Dumbles began laughing and started to choke on his lemon drop.

Harry meanwhile, not at all concerned at how Albus was retching and trying to get a lemon drop out of the back of his throat, made his eyes all big and shiny as tears gathered at the edges of his eyes.

Dumble-dork, who had succeeded in his mission to dislodge the yellow candy from his esophagus, turned to look at a teary eye-ed Harry. Taken aback for the expression of forlorn-ness and vulnerability on the precious savior's face, Dumbledore sputtered incoherently about knowing a man in Ireland that liked chicken.

This confused the boy-who-lived greatly, but he kept up the mask of pitiful-ness he had created.

Albus, being the kind hearted old man he was, dared not say no to that face, "Yes," he finally answered, "I am Santa."

The raven haired boy got this big watery look about the edges of his eye's.

"Will you give me something for Christmas please? Something special?" Harry's voice quivered with the effect that comes with being on the verge of crying, or excitement.

That voice and face absolutely egged him to answer that he would get him anything, and he did. "Of course I can my boy, I'll get you anything you could possibly want."

A big smile grew on the boy wondered face. "I want Severus Snape as my present." he answered, hope in his eyes.

The room was once again filled with an eerie silence. Albus's eyes were wide, and his face frozen wide open in disbelief.

Suddenly he laughed joyfully to cover-up his nervousness. "O-of course my boy. He will be yours,"

Harry's tearful appearance instantly disappeared like smoke as he smiled brightly and thanked the headmaster profusely.

"I can't wait to kiss him, and hug him, and do all sorts of naughty things to him.

_**Meanwhile….**_

In the lower dungeons, Severus Snape sneezed. "Who's talking about me?" he thought, slightly disturbed.

**00000000**

Well…there you go. XD I liked it. J there might me one more. XD so it might go up to rated M. just so ya know. smile


	2. the day of the dress

**Well SOME people asked for more, so I guess I gave in…to 2 reviews!!! ONLY 2!! But that's fine, (: I don't mind…I just wanted more. sniff XD**

**000000000**

(just so ya know, this is to the rhythm of "the night before Christmas")

It was the night before Christmas,

and all threw the school,

only two people were stirring.

The rest of the students had no clue,

of what was to happen the very next day,

for Dumbles was playing Santa,

In his very own way.

Severus Snape sat before the old man's desk, he had not idea why he was there, or what was about to happen.

However, Dumbledore sat there, smiling, and twinkling annoyingly. Also…

"Would you like a Lemon drop my boy?"

..there was that.

"NO, Headmaster. No thank you." Severus sighed, he wanted no lemon drop, he didn't even know why he was here, and he wanted to go to sleep. It was Christmas Eve!!! He deserved his sleep.

A cup of tea was put in his hands.

"Here you are m boy, you look like you could use some." that irritating twinkle was in full force, and Severus's intuition was coming at him full force. He shrugged, Dumbledore was old, he couldn't do too much to him.

The potions master took a large swallow, and his eyes went wide. 'I should have checked for any contamination.' was his last thought.

**00000000**

As Harry woke up on Christmas day, he was excited. It was the day! The day he had been waiting for, preparing for, anticipating! He squealed in joy as he jumped up in bed and woke up Ron. with "IT'S CHRISTMAS! IT'S CHRISTMAS!!! OMG!" being screamed in his ear.

Ron fell off the bad as did Neville and Seamus. Dean only woke up because Seamus had hit him with his elbow when he had fallen off of _their_ bed.

"Hey mate, why'd you hav' ta' scream in my ear so loud?" mumbled a sleepy Ron.

Harry smiled evilly, "Because I wanted to, and had the need to make your life a living hell at the moment." evil chuckles erupted from him at random intervals, scaring the bajeebers out of his room mates.

"I say we sacrifice Ron to the mad man." whispered Dean to Seamus. Both were edging to the door accompanied by Neville. Both Dean and Seamus nodded in agreement as they ran out of the dorm room.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!"

Both Dean and Seamus were back in again. "We forgot to get dressed they both mumbled as explanations.

Harry snickered as he skipped to his bad and began to open packages. The usual from Mrs. Weasly, prank stuff from the twins, Ron gave him new quidditch gloves, Heromine as magical calendar that changed months and automatically wrote down important engagements, he got a ton of sweets from random people that he didn't dare eat in case they had love potions or curses in them. Then there was a letter. The one letter he had been anticipating with all his heart and soul.

_Come to my office as soon as possible to receive your gift. I even managed to get a preist to come and finalize the ritual._

_-Albus Dumbledore_

Harry was in ecstasy. He was going to be married…maybe this would be a good time to wear that white dress he had "borrowed" from Heromine without her knowing?

Harry put on a tee-shirt and jeans before concealing the dress in a bag and rushing out of the Griffindor tower and yelling that Dumbledore had asked him to come to his office.

Happiness engulfed him, blinding him to a certain blond Slytherin that jut happened to get in the way of him and his lovely Severus.

Consequently, they both managed to fall on their butts and the dress fell out of the bag. Harry cursed, Malfoy would never let him live his down. Oh well, he would have been ousted eventually anyway, why not now?

**00000000000**

**Sorry, a lot has been going on. Maybe I'll be able to finish this over Easter break. XD however, that is a very slim chance. that's what happens when you're a procrastinating author. Again, I apologize, have you noticed that I do that a lot too?**

_**-newmoongirl**_


End file.
